In Defense of All
by usagi-kun1217
Summary: This is the story of how the Crimson Mercenaries came together in defense of Tyria and all who face oppression or despair. [Rated T for some violence. This is an RPG of our Guild's characters.]
1. Chapter 1

Aeowyn stood leaning against the entrance to her house observing the early morning comings and goings of her fellow Sylvari. Several waved or nodded in greeting as they passed by but received only a distracted nod in return. The calm, still morning Grove air carried idle dust motes lazily through streamers of sunlight, making them flash as they dipped through.

"The deep breath before the leap," she muttered.

Ahern looked up from the flower bed he was tending for Aeowyn. "Beg pardon, Miss Aeowyn?"

Aeowyn just shook her head. "Nothing, my old friend, just an idle thought." She resumed staring moodily into space as Ahern returned to his flowers.

* * *

Further south in the Grove Trahearne, Caithe and the Avatar of the Pale Tree were sitting down to breakfast on the veranda of the Oomphalos Chamber. The early morning sun was just creeping up over the Tarnished Coast and Ailidh thought idly of how the Maguuma Jungle would soon be sweltering as she set the sugar in the center of the table.

Trahearne sipped his tea and carefully set it back upon the sauce, placing it carefully as though he were avoiding something. Caithe sighed deeply and he winced.

"We need to deal with it at some point, Trahearne. Zhaitan may have been defeated, but it appears the dragons are not prepared to loose their grasp on Tyria. Evil is still pervasive." Caithe ignored her tea, instead leaning back in her wrought-iron chair, drumming her fingers on the matching table top as she considered Trahearne closely.

"After all we went through to destroy Zhaitan and end his evil. The lives lost…the fates undone…" he muttered, shaking his head slightly in denial.

"You're tired, Trahearne. We all are. But we need to move quickly, and soon. We must discover which dragon has usurped Zhaitan's power and begin mustering the races of Tyria to attack before it can gather full strength!" she exclaimed, pounding her fist on the table, causing the teacups to jump.

"I don't disagree, Caithe, but I feel we need to make certain before we move. If this dragon has weapons we know nothing about, like those Watchwork monstrosities recently -"

"You speak like a coward, Marshal Trahearne! Now is not the time for talk or caution! Now is the time for action! We must -"

The Avatar, having watched in silence as her children squabbled, stood abruptly. "Enough! I cannot afford to have the two of you at each other's throats! No matter what we face, unity is the key. Always. And you are _both_ right. Ventari taught us: "Act with wisdom, but act." We must do both. But I fear it is not dragons this time."

Caithe stared in uncomprehending silence for a moment. "How do you know this? It must be! The growing evil -"

"-is no longer our concern," interrupted Trahearne. "We exist to fight the dragons. The affairs of the other races are not ours. If the Pale Tree does not feel dragons are involved, we need not be either. After all, getting mixed up in the other races' affairs only leads us to debacles like that Scarlet issue…"

Caithe turned a cold glare on Trahearne, squelching the rest of his statement. "You're looking for an excuse, aren't you?" Turning to the Avatar, she entreated, "It must be the dragons! Maybe…"

The Avatar smiled slightly as Caithe trailed off. "Maybe I'm wrong? Perhaps. All things are possible. But the Nightmare court has a new prophet extolling the virtues of abandoning the Dream and drawing within our own borders, and to our east Rata Sum mutters of Inquest machinations increasing. No, this evil has a different feel…empty…soulless…perhaps even godless…"

Silence filled the Oomphalos Chamber as the three contemplated this news. Mosquitoes buzzed loudly in the forest below as the sun continued its slow ascent and filled the jungle with a shimmering haze.

Finally, Caithe stirred herself to take a sip of her tea. Carefully she placed it back on its saucer before turning to Trahearne. "You are right, Trahearne. We need more information."

He nodded, fiddling with his now empty cup. "And you are right as well, Caithe. We cannot wait."

The Avatar's pale lips compressed into a firm line but her eyes sparkled with amusement as she noted "Then Ventari is right. Now, what shall we do? Firstborn Trahearne? Firstborn Caithe?"

Trahearne paused for a moment before musing, "What about Commander Aeowyn? As a member of the Order of Whispers, she knows how to find information. And as we have seen from recent events, she has the courage of Ronan."

The Avatar nodded and replied, "A sound choice, Firstborn." Turning, she beckoned to Ailidh, who was obviously listening but appeared to be busying herself with straightening a nearby corner of the Chamber. "Ailidh, will you please ask Aeowyn to come to the Oomphalos Chamber as quickly as she can?"

Ailidh curtsied, murmured a quick "Yes, Avatar," and strode quickly from the room. Silence remained in the chamber behind her as the three drank their tea and considered the brightening coastline pensively.

* * *

Aeowyn was still at the door of her home, but instead of staring into space she was frowning as she watched a young Sylvari run up the path toward her.

"Miss Aeowyn? Miss Aeowyn!" she cried as she halted at the door, gasping for air with her hands on her knees.

"What is it Ailidh? What's wrong?" Aeowyn placed her hand on the Sylvari's back.

"The Avatar…sent me to get you…you must come quickly!"

Aeowyn led Ailidh into her house and settled her at a table. "You stay here and catch your breath, Ailidh. I shall run there now." She threw on her favorite coat and dashed out the door almost before she was finished speaking.

In the Oomphalos Chamber Trahearne had moved to stand at the balcony, staring broodingly at the sea while Caithe paced the length of the room and the Avatar paged through a book. All three looked up as the elevator's petals unfurled and Aeowyn stepped out. She saluted all three and said "I've come as quickly as I could. What's wrong?"

The Avatar gestured to the table as Trahearne pulled out a chair for Aeowyn. "Please Commander, sit." Once they were all seated, the Avatar continued. "We've asked you to come here because we have discovered a new threat to Tyria. A new evil is emerging, but we do not believe it is related to the dragons. The truth is," she added with an embarrassed grimace, " we are unsure of what it is related to at all.

Aeowyn nodded. "You want me to find out. And stop it, I assume?" As the three nodded, she continued, "Where shall I start, if you have no inkling of what the cause is?"

"While we were waiting for you," the Avatar fiddled with her water glass, "I looked through some of the tomes we've gathered since the fall of Zhaitan. Few were helpful. There have been reports of increased Flame Legion activity in Ascalon and strange happenings randomly across Tyria, as well as a new prophet rising through the ranks of the Nightmare Court. I'm sure you've heard of him?" At Aeowyn's nod, she continued, "The truth is, we know almost nothing."

Aeowyn frowned slightly at this admission but said, "I will do as you ask, but I doubt I can do this alone. Will you accompany me, Caithe? Or you, Trahearne?"

Caithe grimaced and opened her mouth to answer, but the the Avatar intervened, saying "I cannot spare the Firstborn just now, Commander. Caithe and I must continue to discuss the Scarlet Briar issue - "

"Stop saying her name," hissed Caithe.

" - and Trahearne must remain to monitor the Nightmare Court and Inquest situations until you have learned more. We would not be caught unaware again."

"I see. I am to travel alone again. Very well, I shall set out at once."

"It's a shame that Tybalt is gone," Trahearne observed solemnly. "He would have enjoyed the adventure, I'm sure."

Aeowyn deftly hid the wince evoked at Tybalt's name and instead rose, saluting the three before turning and leaving the Chamber. At home she readied her backpack and donned her traveling armor, strapping the Greatsword she claimed as prize for daring to enter the Citadel of Flame to her back, before grabbing the longbow she had fashioned herself. She turned to look briefly around, wondering as always if she would ever return, before turning and making her way out of The Grove. At the portal to Lion's Arch she stopped at the stables to gather her pet, Sir Charles Birdington. The crimson moa nuzzled her neck with his beak and, together, they stepped through the portal to begin their quest.


	2. Chapter 2

On the edge of Gendarran Fields the Vigil Keep rose in a soaring monolith above the plains, spreading its shadow across the herd of golden moa grazing below. The sun stretched its languid late-afternoon rays across the gray stone battlements and the standards flapping valiantly in the summer breeze.

Deep within the keep tensions were high. Vigil warriors were aware that something was stirring, something that kept Warmaster Buron Threestrikes closeted with his top advisers for most of the day. The men set to guard the entrance to the strategy room were hard-pressed not to press their ears to the door to catch a word of the news and, in fact, they had already chased away a few of the raw recruits from doing that exact thing.

In the Warmaster's room, Saria Mystique poured over a topography map pinned down to the tabletop by a few well placed daggers.

"We've been seeing strange movement from the Flame Legion the last few months. We just finished clearing their molten facilities out of Wayfarer Foothills and Diessa Plateau from that failed alliance with the dredge. We certainly appreciate your guild's aid in bringing that mess to a close. Those weapons would have wrought chaos upon Tyria if they were allowed to continue and the war would have come here to Kryta faster than a dolyak can shit. But you stopped them dead in their tracks! Now their main force is scattered and their new weapons broken." Buron slammed his fist down on the tabletop for emphasis.

"It was our pleasure, Warmaster. Any chance to protect our people, gut some Flame Legion and get paid is a good day in my book. Our expertise is at your service once again." Saria glanced up briefly, a small smile curving her lips.

Buron nodded. "Our scouts have reported strange Flame Legion activity more recently in Wayfarar. We thought we routed them all, but we need your guild to make a final sweep through the area and make sure there aren't any stragglers looking to devil the Norn camps in the area. Those people have suffered enough with the latest razing of the area and having so many of their people displaced."

"Understood, Warmaster. I will gather a team and we'll pacify any hostiles in the area." They spent a few minutes drawing out a scouting path through the Foothills before Saria rolled the map up and thrust it into her pouch.

"Thank you, Saria. Our Vigil forces are spread thin since the war with Zhaitan, and then the Scarlet debacle…Well, there is more need for Mercenaries of your caliber. Your guild will be well compensated, as usual."

Saria saluted the Warmaster. "We'll set out at once, sir. May Balthazar guide your blade."

* * *

In the Crimson Mercenaries' home base the members kicked up their heels, waiting for new orders. A Sylvari and a tall man with pale hair played chess near the fireplace while another man with dark hair quietly regaled two women with a story of the time he infiltrated the Ascalonian Catacombs, only to find himself confronted by an enormous graveling.

"There I was," he leaned close and dropped his voice, "cornered by this monster. There was nowhere to go. I looked left. I looked right. Nearby were these stairs. I leapt up them, taking them three at a time. The colossus rumbled after me, following me right up the stairs! I turned, ready to fight to the death, but when I looked, he was still a level below me! The poor bastard's stubby legs couldn't get him the rest of the way up after me! Oh, I had a good laugh, standing there watching this beast snap helplessly at me, trying to find a way to get me. I must have laughed for ten minutes straight!" He wiped a tear from his eye at the memory.

"Then what did you do?" one of his companions asked.

"He stuck his sword through the creature's brain, then moseyed down the stairs and collected the treasure littered around the room," an amused voice cut in from behind them.

Their leader, Saria Mystique, had entered the room. Her Mercenaries saluted her at attention. Crimson flames licked from her staff as the light from the fire cast her shadow onto the wall.

"Alright boys, we have a job to do. We sent those Flame Legion jackals running with their tails running with their tails between their legs and broke their war-waging capabilities, but some of them thought it would be prudent to stick around and harass the local Norn population, who have already suffered enough. So, I'm putting together a small team to go in and teach them some manners. The rest of you I want on standby in case things get hairier than expected. Who's with me?"

Four mercenaries stepped forward: three humans and Sylvari. Glenn had fought tirelessly during the Molten Alliance attack, using his ferocity to protect his companions and send untold numbers of Flame Legion to their graves. Svava Tyrs Valkyrie wielded her greatsword, lovingly nicknamed "Twilight," with special vengeance against the dredge, consigning them back to the darkness. Betty, Saria's oldest companion, always managed to mysteriously appear just when needed most. The last of the group was Paycheq, an expert scout who made good use of her longbow and her favorite pet, a fire breathing drake named Brick Wall.

Saria, satisfied with the required forces, began mobilizing her troops. "OK everyone, pack your warm armor and supplies; we are headed back over the Shiverpeaks to go clean up Wayfarer. These stragglers won't know what hit them. We head out tomorrow, dismissed!"

The chill breeze of Wayfarer Foothills ripped through air and armor as, just before dawn, Saria led her guild through the snowy territory. While passing Vendrake's homestead they could clearly hear the sounds of shouting and battle.

Saria gazed over the snow covered ridge for a moment, then called softly over her shoulder, "Look over there. We got dredge trying to assault that village…I count about twenty of them. I don't see many villagers- wait look; there is a Norn down there. That's our cue, let's move."

* * *

The elite group moved forward, all but gliding silently over the frozen tundra. Their goal was a tall, blond Norn wielding a mace and a shield. As they approached, a dredge burrowed up behind him but, as it popped out of its hole the mace crushed it handily. Several other dredge were at bay, wary of the Norn's strength. Instead, they scrambled for their rifles, firing almost haphazardly. The Norn raised his enormous shield and the rounds ricocheted off. Using their momentary confusion, he charged the masses, deflecting two more shots before bashing into their line, mace swinging in a wicked arc. Two more dredge fell to his advance, but one managed to roll his homemade explosives toward the Norn, who kicked one away. The other exploded before he could react and sent him hurtling across the snow. Pressing their advantage, the remaining dredge moved in to surround him. The leader pressed his clawed foot against the Norn's chest, raising his ax for the killing blow.

"All of them."

The dredge, taken off guard by the voice from nowhere, hesitated and looked up. The last sight he saw was an enormous fireball erupting in his face. He was blown backwards off the Norn, and the other dredge watched in uncomprehending silence as their leader's body fell heavily to the ground, snow fountaining up around him.

Now the Crimson Mercenaries fell upon the horde, Glenn and Svava spinning into their lines, cutting them down and forming a perimeter around the bleeding Norn.

"We're outnumbered again!" Glenn snarled, cleaving clean through a dredge before stepping over to check on the fallen Norn.

"Just how we like it," Svava replied. A dredge tunnel popped open behind them, but Svava leapt forward and sliced open the dredge before kicking the remains to the ground.

"Damn right." Glenn grunted as he crouched in front of the Norn, sword angled to repel another dredge charge. He and Svava charged forward, metal flashing in the early morning sunlight glinting off the snow.

While the mercenaries appeared to be engaged in the battle, a lone dredge sneaked around the perimeter to the Norn, intent on finishing him off. As he leaned forward with his knife, however, a sharp pain ran through his chest and an invisible force seemed to hold him in place. As if a cloak had been dropped, he could suddenly see the human arm banded around his chest with a dagger pushed directly into his heart.

"Hi, my name is Pookee. Nice to meet you," the man whispered in the dredge's ear before pulling the dagger out and allowing the dredge to collapse to the ground to bleed out.

"I was wondering where you had gotten to, Pookee!" Saria chuckled as she drew a fiery ring on the ground with her staff.

Turning from the charred corpse before her, Saria gestured to Betty, "Are you ready to finish this?"

"As always."

Eyes glowing blue, Saria allowed her elemental magic to flow through her causing her to levitate and, as she did, several icy elemental constructs assembled themselves from the gore covered snow and began flinging razor sharp icicles through the dredge line. "Feel Grenth's icy embrace!" she called, following the elementals as they cut a swath through the enemy.

Betty, meanwhile, stepped up to a single dredge warrior, who took a wild swing at her with his ax. It sliced clean through her, but as he looked, he saw she was standing next to him. As he turned to face her, however, from the corner of his eye he saw she was also standing behind him. Glancing around, he saw her on his left. Somehow, Betty had surrounded him. "What sorcery is this?" he hissed as he swung the ax again. It passed straight through as though cutting through a fog. While the dredge continued to stare, dumbfounded, Betty's sword slid deep into his flesh and he collapsed to the ground, unblinking eyes to the sky.

Betty turned and seemed to multiply again, surrounding the suddenly outnumbered dredge. The ranks panicked and collapsed into disarray. The leader called for a retreat but, before he could sound it on his warhorn it was shot from his hand by an arrow loosed from Paycheq's bow. As he stared at his empty hand, Brick Wall plowed into him, snapping his spine with a quick snap of the jaws. Guaging the distance to a nicety, Paycheq loosed a quick flurry of arrows, catching the remaining fleeing dredge in the back. Silence descended over the Foothills.

Gathering around the fallen Norn, the Crimson Mercenaries looked on in concern as Saria checked his pulse. At her touch he stirred, gasping out "Thank you for the help. I really owe you one. My name is Wes. Who-?" Before he could finish he collapsed back into the snow, having struggled to try and stand.

Saria placed a hand on his shoulder, keeping him down. "Easy there, we'll get you some help." Turning to her guild, she murmured "He's badly injured, with some burning and deep cuts from the explosives. We need to get him back to Lion's Arch for medical help. Glenn, Svava, take him back to Hoelbrek, then through the Asura Gate to Lion's Arch. Pookee, you go along and keep watch for an ambush. Betty, you and Paycheq stick with me. We'll finish scouting to make sure there are no dredge lurking like cowards in the shadows. We'll all meet up in Lion's Arch shortly. Let's go."

Glenn grunted as he lifted the Norn, slinging an arm over his shoulder while Svava slipped under his other arm. "Urng, why are these damn Norn so _heavy_?"

"We would get there faster with less complaining," Svava shot back, though her voice sounded strained.

"We would be home already if it didn't take you so long to kill those dredge. I must have taken out twice the number you did."

"Are you kidding me? My back already hurts from carrying you through that battle."

Their banter faded into the distance as, behind them, Pookee slipped into nothingness and the remaining three guild members loped off across the silent snow. Only the red muddied snow remained to show they had been there.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Gate Hub Plaza in Lion's Arch a steady flow of foot traffic slid in and out of the gates, destined for a variety of places. Asura stepped through the Hoelbrek Gate, Sylvari set off for Rata Sum, and a few Norn sauntered through the swirling energy field on their way to the Black Citadel.

Lily Bonecrusher stood staring wistfully at the Gate leading to Ascalon. She had positioned herself next to the Gate leading to The Grove to keep an eye out for her expected contact. A sea breeze ruffled her ginger fur as she twitched her leonine tail in barely concealed irritation.

"Come on, come on! I don't have all day to wait here!" Aggravated by the delay, she glanced across the piazza, watching with mild disinterest as two humans stumbled through the Gate from Hoelbrek, supporting an obviously wounded Norn between them. Glancing at the Grove Gate, Lily abandoned her post to lope across the cobblestones, glowing staff ready in her hand.

As she reached them the female human dropped the Norn unceremoniously on the ground. "Man, this guy weighs a ton!" she exclaimed, rolling her shoulder to loosen the muscles.

The male human snorted in reply and rolled the semi-conscious Norn onto his back. "I don't know what you're griping about. I was the one doing all the carrying."

As the female human angrily opened her mouth to reply Lily stepped forward, interrupting the tirade. "Excuse me, but this man looks like he could use some help."

Startled, two pairs of eyes swung around and Twilight was loosened slightly in its scabbard before they realized who had spoken. Lily attempted a charming smile, though it might have been a little off, as both humans' eyes widened slightly and Twilight slid further from its leather case.

"Ahem, yes, I just was noticing that this man appears to need medical help. I, uh…" all four ears twitched nervously and she scratched her chin with one claw in a self-conscious gesture. "Er, well I happen to be very good with my healing skills, and I thought I would offer you aid, if you…" she trailed off as they continued to stare at her.

Finally, Svava seemed to recall herself. With a slight shake, she offered a bare smile, saying "If you think you could help, we would be grateful, Ms…"

"Bonecrusher. Lily Bonecrusher. I'm certain I can help!" She crouched over the Norn, gingerly pulling his eyelids back to see his eyes, checking his pulse and placing a paw on his back to check his lungs. Finally she nodded, satisfied and sat back on her haunches. "He does seem to have some internal injuries as his breathing is labored but mostly it's just superficial cuts and a broken rib. Not a problem to fix!"

Standing, she raised her staff in the air and, from nowhere, a geyser of water erupted directly next to the Norn. It pulsed several feet into the air and rained down upon them. Instantly Glenn and Svava felt refreshed and, as they watched, the cuts covering the Norn's face and exposed skin began to heal themselves. As the geyser died down, the charr leaned back over the Norn, poking and prodding once again.

"He needs some rest and a few days of little or no movement, but he should be right as rain in no time!" she said as she crouched over him, clawed hand resting on his chest.

"Get away from him," a commanding voice interrupted Glenn and Svava's smiles of relief. Behind them, Saria stormed down the walkway from the Gate, lightning practically leaping from her eyes. She leveled her staff at the Charr and flames licked from the end of it.

Slowly Lily stood, confusion etched in her blue eyes. "I'm sorry, I was only trying-"

"I said get away from him, Charr," Saria spit the epithet at her, eyes narrowing.

Lily glanced at Glenn and Svava, opening her mouth to speak, then thought better of it when she saw the remaining mercenaries gathering behind Saria. Hurt was clear on her face as she turned and loped off across the walkway toward the main section of Lion's Arch.

Glenn turned toward Saria, one eyebrow raised. "You know I almost never question you, boss, but what in the name of the Six was that about?"

Saria grunted as she leaned over the Norn, surprising flitting across her features as she took in his almost healed wounds. "I didn't risk our lives to save him just so some Charr could kill him later."

Svava shook her head, but Glenn ignored her and stepped closer to Saria. "She actually helped him. She was able to fix his internal injuries with a simple healing spell, a really powerful one too-"

In one fluid movement Saria stood and whirled to face him, closing the gap until she was mere inches from his face. "Do you forget what those murdering animals did to my family? I will _never_ forgive them, I don't care how well they can heal. Or why they even would…" Shaking her head as if clearing some absent thought, she turned her attention back to the Norn. "Let's get him to a proper doctor, shall we?"

Sharing a glance, Svava and Glenn mutely hefted Wes and the group began the slow journey into the nearby city.

* * *

Lily was still puzzling over the woman's cold attitude toward her as she climbed the long ramp toward the Order of Whispers headquarters. Part way up, however, something drove the thought right from her mind. "Ahem, Madame Wi, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you down here today?"

Madame Wi stared down her pinched nose at Lily, sniffing slightly before answering. "Strangely enough, Initiate, you bring me down here. I was sent to find you; come, the Preceptors are waiting." She turned and glided up the ramp, assuming Lily would follow. And she did.

In the Order headquarters a fire was blazing merrily on the hearth, warming the room despite the chill from the Grotto below. As Lily looked around, she found all three Preceptors scrutinizing her. Suddenly nervous, Lily backed up a half step. "Um, were you looking for me, Preceptors?"

Doern straightened from the table he was standing by and gazed seriously at the young charr. "Lily, we sent you to collect one of our operatives when she arrived in Lion's Arch today. We gave you her name, her description, and the most likely time she would be arriving from The Grove. And yet you failed to meet her. Explain."

Eyes widening as understanding dawned, Lily's head swung as she glanced wildly from face to impassive face. "I, um, well… you see, there was this injured Norn, and…er…"

Doern shook his head in disappointment as Rael turned back to look out the window and Valenze shuffled his papers, carefully keeping his eyes on the desk. "Initiate, we cannot offer you the increased responsibility of being a Lightbringer if you cannot attend to the tasks you are given. We lost a good agent in Tybalt Leftpaw because he would not follow our orders. You must learn to do as you are asked." Turning to Madame Wi, Doern nodded. "Please see our guest in."

Shame still tightening the crest of hair running down her back, Lily turned as Madame Wi opened the door and ushered in a stranger. Lily's ears went stiff with shock and greater humiliation as she realized it was the Sylvari contact she had been sent to meet at the Gate Hub Plaza. The slender Sylvari bowed to both Doern and Rael before casting a sidelong, curious glance at Lily. She returned her calm gaze to Doern when he began speaking.

"It's good to see you again, Commander. It's been far too long."

"That it has, Preceptor. I have not had occasion to be in Lion's Arch in quite some time. I truly wish I did not have the occasion now, despite the opportunity to see all of you again."

Doern gestured to an empty chair, then waited until they were all settled to continue. "Many of us have a good idea of why you are here today, Commander, but perhaps we should go through the details again, in order that we may search for as many clues as possible." Turning to Lily, he added, "But perhaps, first, I should make sure we are all introduced. Commander Aeowyn, this is Lily Bonecrusher, who was supposed to meet you at the Gate Hub Plaza. She was…detained."

Lily's ears wilted as the shame washed over her. Not only was this stranger witness to her failure but now a human was covering for her as well!

Oblivious to Lily's discomfort, Aeowyn simply nodded. "I had noticed a commotion across the way but did not stop to investigate. It appeared as though some healing was happening, is that correct?" At Lily's reluctant nod, Aeowyn continued, "In that case I would like to commend you on your healing abilities. Rarely have I seen a geyser of such strength. Very impressive."

As Lily brightened slightly under the compliment, Doern cleared his throat and continued. "Commander Aeowyn has come to us with grave news that, while not unknown, is certainly made more dire by the fact that the Pale Tree has heard it. To the east the Flame Legion amasses an army, presumably set to attack Ebonahawke." Lily's head swung sharply at the mention of the Flame Legion, but Doern moved on. "To our west, a dual threat grows. The Inquest appears to be developing magic which causes chaos wherever it was unleashed. A group of Priory scholars recently toured a small village in the Shiverpeaks which had been encased in a strange material created from lava flows. The problem, however, is that no volcano exists anywhere with one hundred miles of that village. Meanwhile, the Nightmare Court has begun to rally against a character calling himself The Prophet. It would appear that he intends to over throw the Pale Tree and set himself up as the new leader of the Sylvari. While we cannot stop a war and new inventions and ancient magic are not our forte, we can deal with this final threat. Rumors and shadows are our best resources and, with these, we should be able to very quickly deal with this fellow. Once that is settled we can offer our aid to the Priory and Vigil, should they need it. Commander, we would like you to take Lily Bonecrusher into Caledon Forest and see if you can determine who this Prophet is and what his endgame might be, then put a stop to it. You should head out at once, though as the day is old you may wish to stay the night here in Lion's Arch. The Order will, of course, pay for your room."

Aeowyn's eyes had widened upon hearing that Lily would be her companion. However, she quickly recomposed her features into their typical calm mien and nodded graciously at Doern. "It will be my honor to serve the Order once again, Preceptor. I will make the necessary preparations and leave first thing in the morning. As long, of course, as that works for you, Lightbringer?" Aeowyn added as an afterthought.

Doern opened his mouth, but Lily was faster. "That will be fine, Commander. I look forward to working with you." She studiously ignored the piercing stare Doern leveled at her, instead rising and offering bows to the three Preceptors, Madame Wi and Commander Aeowyn and beating a hasty retreat from the room.


End file.
